In general, an on-vehicle radar for collision avoidance is required to have not only improved ability of detecting a long distance target but also ability of detecting a short distance target. In order to detect a long distance target, it is necessary to improve a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Therefore, as a filter of a receiver for maximizing the SNR, a matched filter is often used.
In addition, in a conventional device as described in Patent Literature 1, for example, analog receiver filters for short distance and long distance are used. In this way, detection accuracy of a short distance target is improved, and deterioration of distance resolution for a long distance target is allowed so that detection sensitivity is improved.